Space and time
Space & time is a concept mentioned in QFG2 and alluded to in some QFG4 related materials (it concerns subject matter as interdimensional and time travel). Background Space and time refers to two seperate concepts that sometimes interact with each other. Time refers to the measured intervals of events and the moments in between them, which normally linear and follows a fixed progression through history except in case of time travel (an individual becomes lost in time traveling between past, present or future) and time dilation (two locations have a different flow of time one is faster than the other or at least perception of time is altered by magic). Space can refer to the physical realms planets, moons, suns and the area in between which exists in multiple dimensions (thus space travel may also include interdimensional travel). Some regions may exist outside of this. The Wizards' Institute of Technocery and the Halls of Magical Mastery exist on another plane outside of normal time and space. The plane is trapped between a second and infinity within the limitless galaxies of deep space. There is neither time nor space there (or at least not in the same way people normally perceive time and space). It apparently connects between all places of existence including Shapeir and Cleveland. It is a shapeless, endless, and dimensionless expanse, trapped between space, time and restroom of a cheap diner. Inside the void, Roger Wilco was lost in space, time, and all other dimensions. Those who finish and choose to join the university may move onto yet a higher plane; the Realm of Wizards for further training. The dimension between worlds (aka place between worlds, the world between worlds) that Erana and Avoozle were trapped in existed outside of time and space a realm of Chaos and a place of Darkness. It apparently lies in the center of the cosmos and the universe and there is no normal way to escape it except for when the gate between worlds is opened. There is no beginning and no end, only eternity there. The Dark Ones live in another dimension (Chaos), sometimes they try to escape from that dimension or are summoned by mad magicians. To reach into Gloriana they have to travel between the place between worlds. The concept of space and time covers possibilist of no time where time is paused and does not progress forward (as is the case in some spells). There are also spells that will progress a day forward at fast rate. It is also possible for some to become 'lost in time' as in travel between two or more different time periods. In the void where WIT is located what time or period one leaves may depend on the exit out of the void they take. If location in which an exit leads is destroyed the exit ceases to exist (as Hero may learn if he chooses to train at WIT). Other forms of interdimensional travel includes World Gates one such that leads to the dimension of Hell. Teleport spells also transport people between two places in space but perhaps in the same dimension (but in some cases may also transfer people across time). Amelia Earhart was destined to become lost and end up in Spielburg in a few centuries. If this was time travel or simply interdimensional travel (or both) is not known. Behind the scenes Paradoxes (or anachronisms) exist in some of the published material; such as in Mordavia History of Events: A Time Line in which the Hero from the past appeared to be summoned to 3-4 years later by characters apparently living at that time (or two places existing together in different states of time, time dilation/bubbles). The HERO Magazine also appears to have a paradox surrounding its existence. A copy in the Mordavian Guild is old and had been left there since Mordavia was blocked to other adventurers several years before. Yet it recorded events that appeared to have occured 'recently'. As Corey Cole points out that at least in original intent, there was no idea of Time Travel considered, and that the stories were intended to take in a linear fashion over an unspecified amount of time (suggesting that not even the "one year" chronology as shown in the Short timeline is specifically set in stone, but could have taken place over several years, but still linear); :Ref time travel - If the designers count when it comes to canon, I can say that no time travel was intended. As far as we're concerned, the five-game Quest for Glory series takes place in linear order, with an unspecified amount of time between each pair of games. The Hero does not necessarily arrive immediately in the next adventure location. :The only possible ambiguity is the question of how the Dark Master's summoning spell worked. That is not well defined, so time or alternate-universe travel is possible. If so, Erasmus's spell that transports the Hero to Silmaria might have "cleaned up" the dimensional side-effects of the Dark Master's spell.http://www.hero-u.net/forum/viewtopic.php?f=3&t=292&p=2551#p2551 In a later comment, he said more things that indicate that a 'strict' single-year timeline may not have been in the works (but rather that the series could have taken place over two years); :Shadows of Darkness was originally planned to be Quest for Glory III, but I'm not sure that affects the timeline. The Hero would have gone to Mordavia a few months, possibly a year, after his desert adventures. Thus it can be said that more or less an unintentional left over reference in the QFG4 Hintbook (in which the authors (the Coles themselves) overlooked the order of events from likely an earlier draft and ideas related when the game was going to be called QFGIII: Shadows of Darkness, in relation to the dates they gave in the game itself), and some later 'canonized' backstory material from the Quest For Glory: The Authorized Guide lead to some of the paradoxes of time related material (dating of the HERO Magazine for example). A line in QFG5 might be a nod to 'crossing' over to real world of "Earth". " "The exit lies..." "...like a deep dark hole..." "...to the enchanted land..." "...of Lori and Corey Cole."" Season hopping In the games materials references may range from what seems like one year to four years between the start of the series to the end of the series, and the actual time played over the course of the five games, however rarely covers more than six months total (with each game taking place not much more than a month, between 10-30 days each, with occasional reference to a few months or weeks occurring in between or addition to main gameplay time within the prologues or endings, I.E. three months reference in QFG3 prologue or the two weeks mentioned after defeating Avoozl to when the award ceremony occurs). Roughly 178 days total are covered in the life of Hero up to QFG4 with an additional partial month for QFG5 (exact amount of time varies by class). Each game 'jumps' at least several months ahead as the seasons change in each game (QFG1's early spring jumps to summer in QFG2, and jumping from early fall to mid winter between QFG4 and QFG5 for example, the jump between QFG3 and QFG4 is less clear as depending on what hemisphere each takes place in (summer in the south would be winter in the north, and the orders of seasons would clearly not match up if going from 'summer" in QFG2 to summer in QFG3, and then a jump to fall in the north, if they were in seperate hemispheres, however both may still be in the northern hemisphere so this should not be too much of an issue). However, if three months passed between QFG2 and QFG3, QFG3 should have technically already been into at least 'fall' (as each season is roughly only around 3 months each)… Which is a clear seasonal discrepancy between the games (and if QFG3 was in the southern hemisphere, it would mean it should already been winter in the north, bypassing fall altogether, which again would be a season discrepancy if the series was following a strict one year period). But overall about half a year (187 days give or take) of actual time is 'unaccounted' for more or less within the passing of at least twelve months of seasons (assuming a single year time frame for the games). Seasons are largely less relevant or unimportant if the games take place over the period of more than one year. What this essentially means is that even if the series takes place within a single timeline, there still a forward jump in time between each game, either through slow travel, dilated time, time travel, there is still a 'jump' in the timeline and unaccounted for periods of time that have to be 'skipped' in order to jump into each season. This means that even the teleportation in QFG3 and QFG4 still 'skips' over months of time each trip in order for the seasons to change. References Category:Cosmology